Compression techniques have been applied to wireless networks to increase network bandwidth. However, compressing data packets prior to transmitting wireless signals increases latency. One approach for compressing data packets may involve finding strings that match a previous data packet, encoding the matching strings, and then decoding the encoded strings on the receiving side of the wireless network. While the increased bandwidth due to the reduced amount of data is desirable, the extra latency, especially to latency-sensitive traffic, neutralizes the benefit of compression.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.